The Mutant and the Psychic
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Shawn's best friend wasn't Gus but an Asian with mutant powers. Slight elements of x-men for the mutant but that about it. I hope that you like it. First psych fanfic, please be patient. JulesxOC


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: This is my first Psych story. It's based around the Yin and Yang episodes, because I always thought that Chinese things could equal Chinese Mafia in the US.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as I am a simple person that writes Fanfiction.

The Mutant and the Psychic

Prologue:

Shawn had a gift given to him, he was a person with photographic memory and his dad, being a cop, forced him to hone his skills in hopes of him becoming a good cop. My name is Kenneth (Ken) Lin and ever since I was a kid I knew I was different from most people. I had powers, mutant powers, I had control over the all things and it allowed me to tap into all the powers of the world. Me and Shawn hit it off good since we were preschoolers and this all started when he decided to call in tips for the Santa Barbara Police Department.

Shawn helped too much apparently and the Police Department put him in as a possible suspect, almost arresting him, forcing him to get out of the situation by claiming he was a psychic. As his best friend and a rather wealthy individual I agreed to help him out on his cases. Being a wealthy investor and a rather successful FBI, CIA, NSA, SEAL and Secret Service official I decided to help him out and use my connections to get into the Santa Barbara Police Department.

We started our company, Psych, and started going on cases and we had everything set and I was having a great time and was in a great relationship with Juliet O'Hara and everything was going fine for the past few years until something that happened on a case brought back unpleasant memories of the past.

During the cases involving the YIN and YANG, I realized that all of it was a copy of something I had seen long ago in pictures in my family album. The MO was very similar to the MO's of the Chinese Mafia that was created long ago though 20 families in ancient times that lived through the generations. It was a family business that the families in the Mafia and when you stepped in, you never left. My family had a hard time leaving the Mafia, but they managed to get out. Now it was time for me to finish them off once and for all.

Chapter 1: Departure

For the time being I needed to leave to protect everyone around me and that I did. As I rode away from Santa Barbara on a motorcycle while wondering what the people, I was protecting and leaving, were thinking after finding my letters to them.

With Juliet

Juliet was at the door of her apartment when she saw a letter addressed to her and saw that I wrote it to her. She unlocked the door and walked in opening the letter. As she read the letter she became paler and paler.

Hey Jules,

If you are reading this letter, this means that the past of my family has caught up with me and I need to deal with some things.

In this letter to you, I want to inform you of many things. First of all, I have many powers that you can't comprehend and I would like you not to ponder on about them. But what's important now is that YIN and YANG are nothing but a bunch of copycats that took a killing method similar to the Chinese Mafia. You see somewhere on my family tree, my family was part of a Chinese Mafia group and we were said to be the most notorious and secretive out there. There were thousands of crimes committed by us in the past few generations that were never closed or were looked over by the police and I must say that all of them are trained assassins. Though we have been able to figure out a way to hide ourselves from them for over a few centuries after we dropped out, the copycat killings will trigger a buzz in the Chinese community making them focus on Santa Barbara and my whereabouts. This inadvertently made it impossible for me to stay in Santa Barbara and still have the ability to protect you and everyone else. There is a chance that I may not come back and if I don't I want you to move on and live life to the fullest. I have a will in my bedside dresser and something I had been planning on giving you later. Anyways since I have an inkling that I may not come back to your side alive, I gave up control of everything I own to you. Though I know you don't want to hear this from me now, I know that you know that I have led a dangerous life and though I may never see you again I wish you the best in life and to be able to live a happy life. Though I wish I could walk with you down life's road side by side, I must say that I'm not too confident in that now. GOODBYE JULES GOODBYE.

I love you

Ken Lin

PS: Find Shawn and Henry whenever you need help. I'm sure that they will help you no matter what.

Juliet immediately pulled out her phone and called Shawn, while going back out to go to the department.

With Shawn

When Shawn was leaving the Psych office he saw a package in front of the door and immediately picked it up and went back inside. As he opened the package he could tell something was off.

Hey Shawn  
I know that you know about the past of my family and you know that YIN and YANG are part of the initial MO of the Chinese Mafia that my family was part of. Since I now realize that everyone that is close to me is in mortal danger and that is why I decided to leave and take care of this problem. I need you to be there for Jules and I'm leaving you in charge with my phone and bills etc. until Jules can clear her mind and process what I have told her. I'm sorry man, I know that we said that we would face everything together, especially since my parents died, but now is the time to let go and move on. It's time that I went back into my old ways, manipulating, killing, taking out, and destroying. I want you to know that as a former spy and soldier that I am more than capable of keeping myself safe. As for Ken Lin, he died today, okay? I'm no longer alive to anyone okay? I hope you realize how important it is that you don't know me. Goodbye Shawn and Thanks.

Your Best Friend,

Ken  
As soon as he finished reading the letter he heard his phone ringing. As he picked up he heard sobs on the other end.

"Hello who is this? Jules?" Shawn asked as he answered his phone.

"Shawn is there any way we can find Ken and bring him back and make him snap out of this hero thing?" Jules asked desperately through her onslaught of tears.

"Jules, I'll meet you at the police department and try to explain everything to you." Shawn said.

With Henry Spencer

After Henry made dinner and had a pleasant meal by himself, he walked to the front door, opened it and saw a package on the ground.

He opened the letter and read:

Hello Mr. Spencer

I hope it's not too much of a bother to ask you to keep an eye on Juliet O'Hara for me is it? Since I'm taking care of some family business, I may not come back and I need someone to be strong for Jules. You're the closest thing I had to a father since my parents died twenty years ago and I want you to know that you will always be like a father to me. I need you to be there for Jules and I am asking that you and Shawn can explain my situation to her. Thank you.

'What the hell, what does he think he's doing? Doesn't he realize that he has friends and people that need him here? Shit I need to find Shawn and Juliet.' Thought Mr. Spencer as he quickly grabbed a few things he needed for the trip to the police department.

Henry ran out of his house and went to the police department to find the chief and everyone else.

At the Santa Barbara Police Department

"What do you mean one of my best consultants left without even discussing it with you guys?" shouted Chief Vick.

"Ummmmm….. There's a message on the phone for you chief." A random officer said as he passed by.

"Huh? Right okay." Chief Vick answered as she pushed the button to replay the message.

Chief Vick

When you hear this message you are going to be wondering where I am. I am finding a way to get into the Chinese Mafia to destroy it from the inside out. I have no way of saying that I will be able to literally destroy the gang and am not certain that I will even come back alive, so I'm going say goodbye to you all and I want you guys to forget about me and to allow me to do my best to get rid of this family matter. I'm more than certified to proceed and conduct covert operations and I hope that you won't try to find and stop me. I'll be in touch, but this also may be the last time I ever talk to you guys. Bye everyone.

Ken

There was an awkward silence throughout the station as everyone realized what had just happened. One of their own had just left what sounded pretty much like a suicide note.

AN:

Well this is the end of the first chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Please review. All your comments are always welcome.

Thanks for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
